Ready to love
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: After Rose kills Dimitri, she realizes she has feelings for Adrian. Will their relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since I came back to the Academy. Atleast I already knew everything i needed to know about training. I wouldnt have to start back. I decided to take a nap. I slowly drifted to sleep. In my dream, I was at the beach, in a tiny bikini and a pair of shorts.

"Little dhampir" Adrian said, coming into my view.

"Adrian. What do you want?"

"To talk to you. I havent talked to you since...you left. How are things?"

"Just peachy" i said sarcastically. "I killed the love of my life, and now im back here, being bugged to death by everyone asking me why I left! Im just thrilled to have had to do that!" I snapped at him. Everyone had been asking me why i left. Why I went to kill Dim...him.

"Touchy. I've just been worried about you. I havent seen you in a while." he said, sitting down beside me.

"I...I have to go" i said, forcing myself to wake up. I looked at the clock. Almost time for lunch. I went to go change. After I changed, i went to have lunch. I smiled as i greeted everyone. Adrian wasnt there yet, thankfully. I was starting to feel different about him. Like, maybe i would like to try to go out with him. I mean, he sais he loves me. Maybe we could......

My thoughts were interupted by Adiran walking up. "Rose" he said, smiling. I blushed. "What? Blushing. That's not normal for you"

"Adrian. Can we talk?" i asked. He nodded, and we walked outside. "I..." I began, but then just kissed him. He was a really good kisser. Almost better than Dimitri.

After a minute, we both pulled back, breathless.

"Rose..." Adrian whispered.

"Adrian........I.....I want to try to be a couple..." i whispered, hoping he would say yes.

**Like it? Hope you do! Sorry it's short. Review!! **

**~*Stacy*~**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Adrian ***

I decided to go find Rose. I knew she would be having lunch with her friends right about now, so I went to their table. "Rose" i said, she looked at me and blushed. Wait, Rose, blushing!? THat's not normal! Something's up! "What, blushing? That's not very normal for you."

"Adrian can we talk?" I nodded, wondering what she wanted to talk about. I followed her outside. "I..." she began, then startled me by kissing me. It took me half a second to respond, man was she a great kisser!

After a minute we broke apart, both breathless. "Adrian...I want to try and be a couple..." she whispered. I felt my eyes widend in surprise. Wasnt she just telling me to leave her alone two hours ago?!

"Rose......" i started. She seemed to think I was going to say no, as tears began to fill her eyes. "I would absolutely love to!" i said, hugging her.

"Really? That's great Adrian!!" She said, kissing me again. Our kiss deepend, then i heard someone clear their throats. I looked up to see Christian staring at Rose and I.

"Hey fire boy" Rose said, laughing.

"Umm. Hey...." he said, obviosly confused as to why Rose and I were kissing. He didnt say anything though. Just told us Lissa was starting to get worried about us. So we went back to the cafeteria. We walked back with Christian, and finished eating our lunch.

*** Rose ***

The day went by pretty quickly. I fell asleep at 11. Adrian didnt visit me in my dream, not yet. There was no way Adrian was here, this was a nightmare.

_I snuck into the cave and staked 3 strigoi before any of them knew what was happening. There were still 3 more. One of them was, Dimitri. Two of them ran at me, and I staked them both easily.  
Dimitri stared at me. His eyes pleading. "Roza..." he whispered.  
"Dimitri......" I was on the verge of tears. I had my stake in my hand, he looked at it.  
"Do it. Kill me. Please." I couldnt do it. I just couldnt! I shook my head no. "Please Roza. Please..." He whispered. "Do it. Or i'll have to kill you" I just shook my head. I couldnt kill him. He was begging me to kill him, that meant he still had his soul, right? "Alright then, i guess ill have to kill you" he said, a look of sadness in his eyes as he lunged at me. I quickly drove the stake into his arm, but i knew that wouldnt kill him. I didnt want to kill him now. I was instantly regretting coming. He snapped and tried to bite my neck. I rolled on top of him, and staked his other arm. He hissed and pushed me off of him, sending me flying into the wall of the cave. I then realized, I had to do it. I had to kill him. I lunged at him with my stake. After realizing I was actually going to kill him, he just...stopped. He lay there, waiting. "im sorry" i whispered before staking him in the heart."  
"Thank you....Roza..." he whispered, as he took his last breath. I broke down in tears. I had just killed the man I loved. The man I lost my virginity to. _

I woke quickly, sweating. I could never sleep without that haunting me. I guess that's what happens when you kill the man you love though... I looked at my phone. I had a message from Adrian.

_Rose, I didnt want to enter your dream tonight, since it made you unhappy last night. Tell me when you awake._

_A._

I would go see him in a few minutes, after i wake up completely. I replied his text.

_Im awake. Are you? _

I got out of bed to see how terrible i looked. My hair was up in a messy bun, and i was wearing the pajama's that Lissa had gotten me for my last birthday. They were pink with green little frogs. I decided i looked ok enough, and went to Adrians room. Everyone was asleep, so I didnt have any problems with guardians trying to stop me from going to Adrians room. I knocked on the door and waited a minute. After a minute, Adrian opened the door. His hair was messy and he was in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Hey Adrian" i said, smiling and hugging him.

"Rose. It's late" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I know. You dont want me here? I can go back to my room i guess...." i said, trying to hide the dissappointment in my voice.

"No. No! Come in!" he smiled. "I was just wondering why you're here so late."

"I just wanted to see you. Mind if I stay here for the rest of the night?" I asked, walking in. I looked at the clock, it was 2 AM.

"Sure. You can stay here" he smiled, leading me to his room.

"Thanks" I said, laying down on his bed. Adrian lay down with me, and i snuggled into his chest. I quickly fell asleep, and didnt have any more nightmares. In fact, Adrian entered my dream this time. We talked for a while, until i heard Adrians alarm clock.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Adrian groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. I laughed, and got up. I pulled myself into Lissa's head to see how she was. She was with Christian. They were....oh ew i dont want to see that!

I quickly pulled myself out of Lissa's head, and then i was hit with a feeling of nausea. At first i thought it was strigoi, but then I ran to the bathroom and puked. Adrian ran in and asked me if I was ok. I smiled when i finished puking.

"Yeah. Fine." i said before rinsing my mouth out.

"You sure?" I nodded. "ok." atleast it was Saturday. I looked at the calendar on Adrians wall. Oh. My. God.

"Adrian?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the date?" I asked, hoping i was wrong about this.

"Uhhh, May 21...why?" I couldnt talk. I just ran out of his room, to Lissa's room. I faintly heard him calling after me, but I didnt stop. When I ran in, Christian was in the shower, and Lissa was watching TV.

When she saw the look on my face, she immidiatly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Rose?!" she asked.

"Im.....Liss....i think im....pregnant..." i whispered.

"Oh my God. Are you sure?"

"Im pretty sure. I havent had a period in 3 months. I didnt even think of it until today. I was so focused on killing Dimi....him...i ...i just didnt think of it." I said, sitting down, beginning to cry. Christian came out.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He asked. We had like a brother sister relationship, even though he was a complete jerk most of the time, i know deep inside that he loves me, as a sister.

"I....Nothing..." I whispered, "I'll talk to you later Liss" I said, smiling at her. I ran to my room, and Adrian was waiting for me.

"Little Dhampir. Why did you run away from me when I told you the date?" He asked.

"Umm....I....Adrian......I....." I couldnt think of how to tell him I was having Dimitri Belikov's **(Im pretty sure i got that right, been a while since i read the book) **child.

"Just tell me!" he barked, sounding a little angry. Not meaning too i guess. My hands instinctively flew to my stomach. Which I just now noticed was bigger than before. I never noticed that! Oh my God. Im so screwed. His eyes followed my hand. His eyes widend and he gasped.

"You're....pregnant?" he asked, surprised.

"...yes..." i whispered.

"But. That means...you and Dimitri......"

**Ill have the next chapter out soon. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	3. Chapter 3

"But.. that means.... you and Dimitri..." He started.

"Yes. I had sex with Dimitri." I told him,flinching as I said Dimitri's name. "And, im having his child." I paused. "But....i still want to be with you..."

"Even though you're having Dimitri's child?" he questioned. I nodded.

"If you...still want to be with me?"

"Yes. I still want to be with you..." he said, kissing my cheek. "But...are you going to keep the baby?" I nodded. "Are you going to tell everyone it's Dimitri's?"

"I dont know..." I whispered. And, I really didnt. Maybe i could say it's Adrians....

"You want to tell everyone it's mine?" I gasped. He must've thought i didnt want to. "I mean. You dont have to, it's just, you might get kicked out of the Academy if they know it's Dimitri's.."

"Adrian, that's a good idea. But, I am going to stop being a guardian anyways. Im not doing like my mother did. Im taking care of my child. But it would be nice to have someone to be a father to my child... If you want we could..." I trailed off.

"I have loved you for a long time, so yes," He said, kissing me.

A week later, I decided it was time to tell Lissa i wouldnt be her Guardian. As much as I hated not being her guardian, i was having a child now.

"Lissa...Im...Im dropping out of the Academy" I told her.

"Why?" She whispered. I just pointed at my belly. She knew what I meant. "i could take care of the baby! You could be my guardian, and I could take care of the baby!!!" she said, not wanting me to quit.

"Liss. That...." Huh. That COULD work... "That...that's a good idea..... I guess. But, we ARE telling the child it's mine. Im not having it think it's yours, when it's not. No offence, i love you, but i dont want...her to think someone else is their mother...." I trailed off.

"I totally understand!!"

We talked for a while, then i went back to my room.

After thinking about it for a while, i started to think that that wouldnt work. With Lissa taking care of her...she would think lissa was her mom, and that's not happening. But, i couldnt tell Liss this to her face. I just couldnt. She would talk me out of it...

So, i decided to just drop out. I went to the office and got the papers, i filled them out, then gave them to whatever woman it was that was sitting at the desk. I didnt even pay attention to who it was. She was shocked, but didnt say anything. She knew i wouldnt change my mind.

After I left the Academy, I called Adrian. "hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey. I lef-" He cut me off.

"Rose, Where are you?! I was told that you left.."

"I did... Im just outside of the gates..." I said, sitting down.

"Im coming. We'll go get a hotel" He told me.

"Ok" I said, and the line went dead.

A few minutes later, Adrian pulled up to me. When i opened the door, i gasped. He had a black eye, a swollen lip, and a few cuts and bruises all around his face.

"What the hell?!" I asked, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You should see the other guy..."

"Who IS the other guy?!" I demanded, plotting to kick whoever's a** for doing this.

"Oh, Jesse. He was talking sh** about you, so i kicked his a**." he paused, "He got a few punches in, but trust me, he's way worse" he smiled triumphantly. I stormed off to find Jesse. Adrian got out of his car and chased after me "Rose! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Going to kick Jesse's a**" I replied, walking faster. He kept following me, but i didnt care. I wasnt stopping until i broke atleast one bone in that moron's body.

When I found him, he was just standing outside, looking pretty beat up. I didnt care. I pushed him down, jumped on him, and began punching.

"B****" He yelled. I hit him harder. I heard his nose crack, and i hit it three more times. I punched him in the gut, then went back to his nose. His nose was hanging off of his face. Gross, but he deserves it.

"***hole!" I yelled at him, as someone pulled me off of him. I looked up to see Dimitri.

**Ooooooh! How's Dimitri back??? Ill update soon with the explanation... :) Hope you liked it, review!!! **

**~*Stacy*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is Dimitri's POV of when Rose killed him. It explains how he's still alive... Hope you enjoy!! :)**

*** Dimitri ***

I watched as Rose took out three of the other strigoi i was talking to before anyone knew what was happening. There were two more, aside from me. They went after her, she staked them easily. I dont understand how i still care about her, after I've turned strigoi, but i do. I need her to kill me.

"Roza..." i whispered.

"Dimitri..." She whispered, also, tears building up in her eyes. I saw the stake in her hand, and i had to be killed, i knew it.

"Please...." i whispered, hoping to God that she would kill me. She shook her head. "Please. Roza...just...do it." She shook her head again. I'd have to attack her to get her to kill me. "Do it, Roza, or ill kill you!" She shook her head. _Again_. She thought for a minute, and i saw in her eyes that she wouldnt do it. "Ok, then. I'll have to kill you" i whispered, attacking her. I didnt want to, but i had to. When i lunged, she stabbed me in the arm with her stake. It hurt, but i could handle it. I snapped at her neck, and she stabbed my other arm. I hissed and pushed her back against the wall. Then, i saw in her eyes, she was going to do it. She was determined to do this. She lunged at me, and i just stopped.

"Im sorry" She whispered, kissing my cheek, after staking me.

"Thank....you....Roza..." I whispered to her, taking my last breath.

I wasnt in my body anymore. I was standing beside Roza. My Roza. She was crying, crying harder than she'd ever cried before. I was surprised that my spirit wasnt 'called' anywhere. I just stayed there, watching Roza. Finally, after a long time, guards started pouring in, along with Lissa, she would be the only one who could get Rose. Lissa ran to Rose -who was still crying- and began to cry with her, after seeing my body.

It took a while, but after a while, everyone left. Rose was reluctant to leave me.

Then, suddenly, i dont know how, or why, but my spirit was sucked back into my body. There was alot of pain, but...i felt...human again. I carefully stood up, I didnt understand why i was still here, in my body. It hurt to move, but i made myself walk until i found a house. Luckily, it was a nice old lady, she allowed me to come in and shower. She gave me some of her husbands clothes -they were too small, but i could deal- I thanked her, and started to leave. But, she invited me to stay the night and eat dinner. I quickly aggreed, i would need rest if i were to walk back to the academy.

The next morning, it wasnt as painful to move. I got up, and headed off.

There were many problems, and i was having a hard time getting there. It took me about 8 days to get there. Once i got there, guards were astonished, i mean they saw me dead. It took a while to explain to them exactly what happend, what with Roza being the love of my life and that somehow part of my soul went to her, and when she killed me, it came back to my body, i can understand why nobody would get it.

After they finally let me go, i ran to find Roza. Eventually, i heard her yell "going to kick jesse's a**!" I ran to catch up with her, and when i did, Adrian was standing behind her watching, and she was on Jesse. Jesse was bloody and unconcious. I expected her to stop, but she kept going.

Jesse gained conciousness and yelled, "B****!"

She punched him harder, and now i could see his face. His nose was..almost broken _off._ I pulled her off, and she yelled, "a**hole!" to Jessie, then turned to look at me.

I watched her expression, and heard Adrian cursing under his breath. She jumped out of my grasp and ran away, Adrian running after her, but not before looking at me, puzzled.

*** Rose ***

There he was. Dimitri. How?! Why?! I was finally happy -for the most part- and he came back, wait....HOW did he come back!? Ill figure that out later. I jumped out of his arms and ran. I ran until i fell, then i just cried. I felt someone picking me up, holding me against his chest. But, i didnt struggle, i knew who it was. Adrian. I just cried into his chest. He stroked my hair and waited for me to stop crying. I was still crying, and faintly heard _his _voice.

"Roza..." He whispered, probably thinking i was scared. Adrian actually growled. "Ivoshkov. Why dont you leave, so i can talk to Rose, alone." He said, calmly. I could hear a hint of anger.

"No." Adrian said.

"Excuse me? You will. Now. Go. Rose is still my student, and if i wish to speak to her alon-" He was cut off

"She's not a student anymore. She dro-" I cut him off, by running away again. Not because i wanted to be away from them, but because i was feeling very nauseous. I ran to my old room, and straight to the bathroom. I heard Adrian calling, running after me. Someone pulled my hair back and held it for me, but it wasnt Adrian. Adrian was standing at the door, looking very mad. Not at me, but at Dimitri.

"Are you okay, roza?" Dimitri asked me, concerned. I couldnt take it anymore

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!" i screamed.

"See, Roza. When i became strigoi, my soul -well part of it- went to you. You held on to it, and then when you killed me, -the strigoi me- _I_ came back" He said. I was about to cry, again. God, i was getting really emotional.

"Well, she was doing better without you, _Dimitri!"_ Adrian spat the last word.

"But, she'll do better WITH me. Now, why dont you leave, Ivoshkov?!" Dimitri sounded...scary.

"Because i-" Adrian began, but i cut him off.

"Because i love him, and..." I began but stopped. I couldnt tell Dimitri. Not yet.

"And...?" Dimitri asked. Adrian was staring at me, wide eyed.

"And....im having his child" I said, about to cry. _Again, _because i had to lie to Dimitri. The father of my child.

"You...But....When....We.....But.......How.....Why..." He studdered, looking at me, with tearfilled eyes. I composed my face, to make him think i didnt love him anymore.

"Dimitri. I stopped loving you when i killed you." I lied. "I love Adrian. Im leaving the Academy, you can still guard Lissa, and im going to care for my child." I lied, hoping he couldnt see through my mask. His face was filled with pain. It hurt me to do this to him, but he deserved better. One day, i would tell him the truth. Maybe. Then, suddenly his face turned angry,and he stared at Adrian.

"You!" He growled. "Youre the reason i cant be with my Roza!!" He screamed, Lunging for Adrian. I jumped in front of him and he stopped short.

"Stop. Adrian and I are leaving. Be sure to tell Lissa, im sorry and i love her." I said. Before i even thought about it, i hugged him. He was surprised at first, but he hugged back.

Just before i pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "I love you, no matter what. If you need me, find me, and ill do _anything_ for you" He whispered, kissing my cheek. I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Comrade. I might see you someday" I said, walking out of the room. Silently, i added to myself 'ill always love you'

A month and a half later, we were going to the doctor today. To find out if we were having a boy or a girl.

When we went back with the doctor, i lay on the table, and the doctor told me to pull my shirt up some. I did as she asked, and she put some blue gel on my stomach, and pressed the thing on the end of the machine to my stomach and moved it around.

When i looked up on the screen i couldnt really see today, but the doctor could because she smiled and said, "Congratulations, you're having a girl"

Adrian was estatic. I was too. We were having a daughter. I was so happy.

We sat there for a while, thinking of baby names, when we finally left, my phone rang and an unknown number popped up.

"Hello?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway...." My mother began.

**Haha, hope you guys like it :) Tell me what you think... And i need baby names. :) Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	5. Authors Note please READ!

**I've had a few people say something about the 'Dhampiers cant have kids together' thing, just to let you guys know, **

**Im pretending that dhampiers _can_ have kids together :P**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! :)**

**  
~*Stacy*~**


	6. Chapter 5

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" My mother began. "Why would you go and ruin your life by getting pregnant, and leaving the academy!?" she yelled.

"Mom...i dont want to talk about this...goodbye" I said, hanging up, turning my phone off. Adrian was at work, and i was thinking about Dimitri. I got up and ran to my car without really knowing what i was doing.

Before i _actually realized_ what i was doing, i was half way there. To the royal court...where Dimitri and Lissa were. I had to tell him.

When i got in, Dimitri was surprised, and glad to see me. Lissa cried.

"Dimitri...i have to tell you something..."

"WHat is it, Roza?" He asked, concerned. I knew he had decided a long time ago that he would choose me over Lissa, and i wondered if he still would.

"...remember when i left, and said that i didnt love you? THat this child" I rubbed my belly, "Wasnt yours?" I asked,

"Yes...i remember" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I lied." I whispered. He gasped, and Lissa snuck out of the room, leaving us alone.

"The....baby....is....mine? ....you....still....love...me?...." He asked, not being able to grasp it. I nodded. "What does this mean?" He asked after a minute.

"It means, you have a daughter, and her mother still loves you." I said, terribly wanting to be with him.

"Are you saying...you want to be with me?" He asked, hopeful.

"..Dimitri.. i _want_ to, but...Adrian..." Dimitri hugged me.

"We'll find a way" he whispered, kissing me.

"I...i have to go..." I said, walking outside. "Ill....ill see you later, Dimitri..."

I walked outside, and drove back home. When i got home, Adrian was home, and i realized i had been gone much longer than i realized.

"Where were you? I was worried" He said, hugging me

"I...had some errands to run" I said, forcing myself to smile. This wasn't easy. Not easy at all. I loved Adrian, but i love Dimitri too. How could i choose? The father of my child, or Adrian. The man who was here for me when i found out i was pregnant. The man who left the academy with me. The man who has supported me for the 4 months we've been together.

I shook my head. I couldnt choose. Would i have to just be single then? Or would Adrian find someone else? How could this work out. . . .

I finally decided i didnt want to be with Adrian, i loved him, but not as much as Dimitri. No matter that he has been here for me, Dimitri has always been the man for me.

I sighed. "Adrian....we need to talk"

"OKay, about what?" he seemed, hesitant.

"About...us....I think...i think you should find someone else..." I was about to say more, but he cut me off.

"IT BECAUSE OF THAT SON OF A B**** DIMITRI ISNT IT?! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO HIM!" Adrian yelled. I nodded. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ROSE?! I.....just leave if youre going to" he said through his tears. I got up, kissed him one last time on the cheek, and left, my bags already packed.

As i was walking out the door, i looked back, his face was pained, and streaked with tears. "Ill always love you." i whispered, walking out the door.

*** Dimitri POV ***

It was so hard to be here, guarding Lissa, when i wanted to be with Roza. Roza who came to see me today, i wonder if she will come again. I hope she does. I hope she leaves Adrian for me. I hope...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri" Roza began, she had been crying. "Come get me. Please."

"Okay, Roza. What happend? Where are you?"

When she told me what happend, i was estatic,that she chose me again, but pissed that he yelled at her. She told me where she was and i rushed to find her. I didnt even think of Lissa right now.

When i got there, my Roza was sitting on a suitcase, on the side of the road. Her face was red from crying so much, and her hair was a mess.

"Roza" i whispered, walking up and hugging her.

"Dimitri.." was all she whispered, she was crying again. She didnt have to talk. I led her to my car, and we drove back to go talk to Lissa.

**I hope you like it. I'm kind of in a dark place right now, so sorry if my stories get a bit darker for a while. Anyways, i hope you like it. Review!**

***Stacy**


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of that day was filled with tears. But i knew that it was hurting Dimitri to see me cry. I tried to stop but i couldnt. It was too hard leaving someone you love. I sighed and sent Adrian a text message.

_Adrian, im sorry. I really do love you. I...i dont know...i want to be with you but i want to be with Dimitri. Its too hard to choose. Im...sorry :(  
R._

He didnt reply for a long time. But finally, after about 30 minutes he replied.

_I understand. And ill always love you. Ill always be here for you, and if you need me, you know where to find me. =I  
A._

I sighed and thought for a minute. Would i tell him to visit me in my dreams? Would i tell him that i still really did want him, and it was hurting me too much to be away from him? I sighed and thought about my choices. Stay with Dimitri. Go back to Adrian. Be alone. Dimitri. Adrian. Alone. Dimitri. Adrian. Alone. I dont know how long i thought about this, but it seemed like forever. Dimitri had fallen asleep, and i was sitting on the couch.

_I....i dont know if i can do this...staying away from you, that is. :(_

He replied pretty quickly.

_Then dont. Come see me. Or i can visit you in your dream?_

It took me a minute to decide, and then i was on my way. I wrote a note to Dimitri telling him i had to go out for a minute, and id be back in a few minutes.

_You at the apartment?_ i asked him, even though i knew he was. I was already on my way. I was half way there when he replied a 'yes' I told him i was coming. I parked my car and walked up to the room. I still had my key. I opened the door, and Adrian was sitting on the couch. He opened his arms for me to hug him. I smiled and went to hug him and sat down on his lap.

"I missed you..." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too....."

We didnt really talk much, just sat there with eachother. I fell asleep after a while, and dreamed of still being a guardian. Lissa's guardian. I was still the bad*** i was before i got pregnant. And then it shifted to the night at the cabin with me and Dimitri. Then to all the nights Adrian and i shared. Then to every kissed Dimitri and i had shared, and back and forth like that, until i finally woke up.

I was on the bed now. Adrian must have brought me to the bed after i was asleep. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Dimitri must be wondering where i am. I carefully got off the bed and went back to dimitri. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the door.

He glared at me when i walked in. "Where were you?" He questioned me.

"Uhm...." then i thought, its my life, not his, i should be able to go wherever i want. "I went to see Adrian. He wanted to talk, so i went to talk."

"Mh-hm. And why were you gone all night??"

"Dimitri. It's my life, what i did was my choice. But if you _must_ know, i fell asleep. I came here as soon as i woke up." He sighed and came to hug me. I still wasnt sure who i wanted to be with. I loved Adrian and Dimitri the same. Should i go off on my own to take care of my child? Should i stay with Dimitri? Should I go to Adrian?

I thought for a while on what i should do.

At lunchtime, Dimitri inturrupted my thoughts. "Roza!"

"Huh!?" I asked, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldnt i be?"

"You didnt even seem to hear me when i said your name. I said it about 5 times!" I smiled.

"Im fine. Just thinking about...some stuff" i replied, hoping he didnt want to know. He dropped it.

I thought some more, and i still didnt know what i wanted.

I thought all night, and then at 4 AM i knew what i was going to do.

**So, i dont know what im going to do. Should Rose be alone to take care of her child, go back to Adrian, or stay with Dimitri? Review!!**

**&Lots of Love  
*Stacy***


	8. Chapter 7

I knew what i had to do. I would stay with Dimitri. I rolled over, and i could finally get some sleep.

Unfortunatly, when i fell asleep, Adrian came. I was at the beach, sitting at the edge of the woods.

"Little Dhampir" He said, walking up and sitting beside me. I sighed.

"Hey Adrian"

"Do you know who you want to be with yet?" he asked me after a minute.

"Yes...." i didnt really want to tell him this. I mean, i loved Adrian, but Dimitri would be a better father.

"...Well?"

"....Dimitri" I whispered. He looked hurt, but he seemed to understand.

"Okay. If thats what you want. Just remember, ill always be here for you. And of course ill be visiting your dreams. But, if he ever hurts you, or you just dont want him anymore..." he smiled. "you know where to find me" he started to fade away.

"Ok." I smiled at him. "You should find someone who can love you, with their whole heart." I told him. He just nodded.

And then i was awake. I heard my phone ringing, and i went to go answer it. Lissa.

"Hey Liss" She sniffled but didnt say anything. "Whats wrong?" Nothing. "Liss?! What's wrong?!" i practically yelled. Dimitri was up and alert beside me in half a second.

"...Christian..." Was all she said.

"What about Christian!?" I asked, on my way to her.

"He...He broke up with me!" She cried.

"Oh my God! I may be pregnant, but ill kill the son of a b-" Dimitri cut me off.

"What?! Who are you killing, and WHY?!"

"Christian broke up with Lissa! Thats why im killing the ***hole!" By now the line was dead. I knew Lissa wanted me to come over there. But i had to find Christian first. I called him. No answer. I kept calling until he finally answered.

"What?!"

"Why the hell did you break up with Lissa?!" I demanded.

"...Uhhmmm........" And then my water broke.

"Hold that Christian." i turned to Dimitri, who was following me. "HOLY SH** IM IN LABOR!" I yelled at him. He took me to the hospital, and then went to get Lissa.

A while later, Dimitri and Lissa still werent there, i had already been givin my epidural, and someone was coming in. A man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, CHRISTIAN?!" i screamed at him.

"I came to see you" he said simply.

"Why?!" I spat at him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. i heard you yell that you were in labor, and i figured maybe you would figure out why i broke up with Lissa"

"What? I dont get it....since when do you care about me? And you should leave. Lissa and Dimitri will be here soon." I hoped he left. I didnt need any more drama right now. I was getting sleepier, and i could barely hold my eyes open.

"I came here to tell you....." I was barely concious. "I love you" WHAT?! No! This is a dream! How could he love me?! "Rose?" He came to sit beside me. "Rose Hathaway. I love you, and thats why i broke up with Lissa" I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to punch him and kick him. I wanted to break his neck. But i couldnt, the doctor came in. I had a female doctor.

"Hi, hunny, how're you doing?" She asked me.

"Just frickin fine" I snapped. I didnt mean to snap at her, i was just so pissed about Christian, and then there was the whole being in labor thing. "Sorry i snapped. Am i ready yet?" I asked her, more calmly. She smiled and checked.

"Yes you are ready." She turned to Christian. "Who is this? The babys father?"

"No"

"Who is he then? Do you want him here?" she asked me.

"I want to wait for the father. Dimitri Belikov. He should be here with my friend soon." I paused. "In fact, ill call him." It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri. Where are you??"

"Lissa was crying, alot. She's better now. We're on our way--" Christian cut him off.

"Rose, can i stay in he--"

"Shut up Christian" i snapped at him. I had heard enough of him.

"Christian? What's he doing there?"

"Christian?! What the hell, Rose?!" I heard Lissa say.

"IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD LET ME EXPLAIN!" i yelled, annoyed. "CHRISTIAN CAME AND REFUSED TO LEAVE!"

"Oh. Well we're here."

"Hurry Up!" Then i hung up. "Christian. You should leave" i told him.

"No"

"JUST LEAVE! I WILL YELL AT YOU ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH LISSA LATER!" i screamed at him.

He sighed. "Fine. But im coming back soon. I want to see your baby" He smiled at me.

"Whatever" As he walked out the door, Lissa and Dimitri walked in.

"Are these the people you were waiting on?" The doctor asked.

"Yes"

"Okay..."

After 13 hours of pain, i finally had my daughter. The doctor handed her to me, and Dimitri just stared at her.

"Shes.....beutiful....." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Yes....she is." Dimitri said. Lissa was giving us a moment.

"Amber" I smiled. "Amber Belikov"

"What?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"Her name! Duh!" I smiled. I loved that name. Amber Belikov. My daughter.

Dimitri was going home to get the carseat and a new outfit for Amber. Lissa had to go earlier today. Adrian had been by a couple times, and im pretty sure Christian is coming soon.

Sure enough, Christian walked through the door a few minutes after Dimitri left.

"Rose..." he began.

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you like Christian/Lissa, dont get mad at me! There still may be hope for them. Review! **

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	9. Chapter 8

"....Rose..." he began, but i cut him off.

"What the hell, Christian!? What do you want?"

"You"

"oh cut the crap. Tell me the real reason why you left Lissa. I know it's not because of me. And the only thing keeping me from ripping your head off right now is holding my daughter."

He sighed. "I want you. I want to be with you, i want you to leave Dimitri..." I didnt notice Dimitri standing in the doorway.

"No way in hell. I love Dimitri. I would _never_ be with you. And besides, you still love Lissa. I can see it in your eyes. The pain when i say her name. Go talk to her. You're just confused" he sighed, again.

"Fine..." he grumbled. He turned and saw Dimitri. "Belikov" he nodded.

"Ozera" dimitri nodded back.

* * *

When we got home, Lissa wasnt there, i assume she was talking to Christian. Just to be sure, i brought myself into her head.

_She was in the attic of the church, with Christian. Oh i always hated when i walked in on this it was as if i was feeling that torwards christian. Things went further, and i struggled to pull myself back out of her head._

It was good that they were back together, things were back to normal.

* * *

It was a year later, Amber was walking, and playing around in Lissa's living room.

"Liss, you're pregnant?!" I exclaimed. "Thats great!!!!!" i smiled.

"yeah...."

"Have you told Christian?" i asked her. She nodded. "He excited?" She nodded. "Thats good"

"Mommy!" Amber yelled.

"what is it, sweety?"

"Hungry!" I smiled.

"Ok" I took her to the kitchen and made her some ravioli.

When she finished eating, we went back to the living room again. She watched Dora, while Lissa and i talked -quietly so we wouldnt bother Amber.

And then it happend. Somehow a strigoi got here, and he didnt even see Lissa. He was watching Amber. He came inside, but just before he touched her, i jumped at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" i screamed, snapping his neck. I knew it would only daze him, but it would give Lissa time to take Amber. "Lissa! Take amber! NOW!" i yelled. She nodded, grabbing Amber -who was crying- and took her to a room. Locking the door, hopefully. I looked around for something to kill him with.

And then Dimitri was there. He pushed me out of the way, and staked the strigoi in the heart.

I didnt say anything to Dimitri until i got our daughter and Lissa. Once i had Amber back in the living room, sitting on the couch with me and her daddy, she was fine.

"Stupid strigoi, how'd they even get here? I thought this place was protected" I asked

It sad isnt it? I used to be a bada** guardian, but now, im a weak mom. Oh well, it's a fair trade. I still get to be with Lissa...i kind of hate that Dimitri is her guardian now....because he could get killed any day, and our child would have no father, i dont like that... maybe lissa could get a new guardian..... maybe......

**Hope you liked it... :) Check out my other stories!!! :D Review!**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	10. PLEASE READ! Authors note!

**Sorry not an update.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update anything... ive been distracted with mii boyfriend, and ive got terrible writers block. So if you have any ideas for any of my stories msg me :)**

Byee

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	11. Authors NoteREAD!

**Hey guys i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in forever!! I was busy with my boyfriend, and then i got grounded. Then i had drama with breaking up with one boyfriend, then got groundedd again! Now everything is almost backk to normal. I have a good guy now, and im not grounded anymore so ill try to update my stories ASAP! THanks for understanding!!**

**&Lots of love,**

**Stacyy**


End file.
